


The Fantasy

by ASoren



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoren/pseuds/ASoren
Summary: Nebula has a wet dream.





	The Fantasy

The room was cold. Freezing cold.  
Nebula didn't bother readjusting her paper-thin sheet on herself. She rubbed her hands on her organic arm, in a vain attempt to create some heat.  
Her teeth gritted in vain exasperation. There was more value in being angry than desperate, but still.

Stuck in a struggle against something she couldn't touch, strangle or subdue, she had been caught up in the worst situation.  
Heat or cold, Nebula could greet them as familiar friends, mere inconveniences anyone from her kind had grown to know since childhood. In space, temperature had no masters, ruled by no law other than the infinite variations of the universe.  
Yet, an era had come where sleep fled endlessly her weary frame. War, not rest, would take control of what laid behind her eyelids as soon as she'd close them. Abstract depictions of brutality and emptiness, lost in a mind slipping out of her grasp a little more every day, faster each hour of silence, further away into unfamiliarity, strange lands of thoughts she never contemplated before -or did she? Couldn't she had kept everything inside, every desire, every truth, every absurdity of her heart-  
She wouldn't close her eyes. Nebula would stay awake, to her very limit, until exhaustion and pain shut down her organism by force.

And then, in the moment closest to sleep -The slightest issue would have the woman fully awake again, with blurred thoughts and visions back to haunt her.

Right now, in this claustrophobic cabin, far from the engines of the shitty ship she had found to travel to the next planet, her restlessness came from the repeated bites of the cold on her body, barely covered. The trip was to be only a few hours and she had paid an unbelievably low amount of credits to get on. But she was in dire need of sleep.

People knew about her. Wanted her, to kill, beat up or mock, for past deeds and affiliations. Enemies she had long forgotten, here for vengeance, or former allies, short-sighted to the point of being actually surprised, when the splendid assassin with a killer smile had finally betrayed them. Came at her unknown faces, too. Hunting her for the reward money, as she heard her head was quite valuable on multiple systems. But mostly, it was raging crowds, pissed off bunches of nobodies who knew her as "Daughter of Thanos", who, yes, was the one they had to spit on and exile, to pay for the crimes of the Titan.  
However, past or present ended up having the same weight on her. A pretty face filled with hatred and cynical comebacks inescapably lead her to the worst fights, wherever she was, whatever the time or planet. It felt like a bottomless pit, an arena for the broken and the lost, where everyone could sense her anger and despair, exquisite feelings, in the same fashions animals would smell blood from the wounds of a dying prey.  
Too bad the hunters will fall to the hands of the monster who wouldn't leave her heart.

Nebula slowly sit up, her bald head nearly touching the low ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come. Heat wouldn't come. Frozen. Her body wasn't made for warmth, never had been. She was metal more than flesh. A black-eyed creature who wandered in the gutter, in search for an unreachable redemption. All she could achieve was sinking deeper at every step.

She found herself staring at the dim light coming from the ceiling, further away.  
Had she given up? What was she after? Some kind of better life or...

Being worthy of her.  
That's what it came to, in the end. As it always did.  
Being stronger, tougher, descending into the dark, further, all of it was because of her.  
Her fingers dug deep inside her palm. She felt nothing.  
In her chest, the rhythm had gone slightly faster, the beating of her heart mirroring her thoughts' violence.

In the light in the ceiling, she could see it. Growing. The universe, in all its loneliness, all its flaws, its burning brightness that she never could reach, blinding her.  
Hidden in the light, silhouettes, wavering, fleeting. They were warm, she knew it. Creatures of the stars, so beautiful, disappearing into the horizon. If only... she could extend her arm, to touch them, call them.  
But her body was heavy, her lips dry, her heart cold.

Nebula then realized she had fallen asleep.

Before her was a temple, light up by a blue midnight sky made of millions of stars.  
The ancient place of worship, built through centuries of civilisations, stood as a gigantic and noble watcher, a patchwork of stone and glass. The mere sight of the temple brought back a long-lost sense of veneration and sincere love. It was the legacy of her people, her culture, memories of childhood that faded in the quiet world of iron and flames that had taken its place.  
Nebula suddenly had only one desire: remembering. To look back at a scarred past, only escape she could find to a lifeless existence. To have something to cherish, a souvenir from the short years when she hadn't known what war was.

She rushed inside the temple, and in front of her was Thanos.  
Gone was the midnight sky and the temple. All around, rocks on a desolated land. Above, a starless night.  
A fire burnt between her and the Mad Titan. He was staring at her, and in his eyes, in the curl of what passed as his lips, she saw the cold enjoyment only found in other's suffering and submission.  
"You will obey."  
His voice seemed to stop time itself, as if he was the most important being in the universe, his commands echoing through the galaxy.  
"For every disobedience, for every failure, I will break you."  
She wanted to look away, but it was as if he willed her to remain still -or was it simply the fear?  
"Then I will burn you, and repair what's been broken into a piece of metal to replace your flesh."  
She wanted to scream, but everything exploded into a thousands of paths that only lead to fire and pain.

She had learned to obey. She had been broken. Repaired. Enhanced. She had failed, too many times.

Her head shook, and sound desperately tried to make its way out of her throat. She wouldn't cry. Her body was dry as stones and flames.  
"Nebula?"  
She opened her eyes. Nebula was laying on her side, on the cold floor of a small room, barely lit.

"I've been looking for you," spoke the voice once more. It was smooth, and calm, dropping off her tongue with ease. A voice of control, of powerful perfection. So close to Thanos', yet... nothing alike.

"Sister," replied Nebula with a harsh tone, her own voice husky from sleep, compensating for confidence with aggressiveness in order to establish her presence.

Gamora had bent down to fit in the entrance of the room. Her bare arms came in first, already at the level of Nebula's feet as she crawled in.  
Nebula turned on herself to face her sister, pushing on her elbow to raise her back.

A curious grin possessed Gamora's face, a rare feat for her, made of promises Nebula couldn't decipher. The woman slowly advancing toward her had finally made it entirely into the room, oddly crouching in front of her due to the low ceiling. Her face was partly covered in shadows, and what was left of her green skin could hardly be seen with the strands of red hair falling on it.

"Why are you here?" Nebula promptly asked.  
She felt weak, a defenseless creature baring fangs that have never been sharp enough to hurt. Even if she had been constantly outclassed by Gamora in every aspect of their life as assassins, she could usually stand her ground against her.  
Right now, Gamora towered over her, looking down and confident, and every bit of determination to put up a fight had fled from Nebula.  
Was it this place? This feeling of being cornered? The painful memory of her planet, of Thanos?

"Can't you tell?"  
The answer left Nebula even more puzzled.

Gamora shook her head, the red strands of her hair gently moving with it, light and wavy around her. Then she leant in, a hand and leg on each side of Nebula, arching over her until their faces were at the same level. She was filling almost the entirety of Nebula's vision, her countenance agitated by a mysterious expression.  
Everything about her was hypnotizing. The sharpness of her face that, like her body, slowly moved, in small, calculated ways. Her subtle curves that trapped Nebula's sight every time. And then, of course, the light of her deep brown eyes, warm and fascinating.

Nebula wanted to speak, protest, wrap her head around the absurdity of the situation. Her mouth was dry, her throat begging for air.

"Stop...", she uttered laboriously, "...trying to mess with me."

Gamora let out a short humming sound. Sort of a laugh, without being one.

"That's too bad, messing with you is the most fun I can have."

Nebula had never been so lost. Before she could reply, Gamora lowered herself, and a softness brushed Nebula's lips, then collided with her for an actual kiss.  
Every second of it seemed too much, too intense: a sudden wave of touch, feelings and love, so unknown to her. The kiss was demanding, commanding. Gamora's lips pushed repeatedly against hers, then opened hungrily to capture them, taking the lower, then the higher, inside her mouth, avidly sucking on them, before releasing them.  
It was passionate, messy, warm. Nebula didn't give in. Her own mouth was closed, silently enduring Gamora's assault, her body suffering the torture of a thousand burning embers, begging her to break from her immobility.  
A torrent of red hair was tickling her face, and she had no choice but to marvel from up close before Gamora's breathtaking.  
It didn't feel fair at all.

Nebula leant in, raising herself higher to meet Gamora's lips, in a gesture beyond her own understanding. She knew her desires, but she would have never faced them, and acting upon them was too wild a thought to be a fantasy she had held.  
Yet she kissed, with despair and rage and everything she got. She dared, dared closer and further inside, and dared a hand on her back, caressing with one movement, bones, flesh and scars.

Second later, as they parted, both of them had their stomach and chest exposed in perfect nakedness, outfits half-undone. It took not much longer for their lower pieces of clothing to disappear in the same fashion.  
Nebula could have been afraid of such a display, ashamed, even, for the points of connexion between flesh and metal on her body couldn't stay hidden anymore. The way Gamora looked at her prevented it all. She knew how deeply she was adored, as much as she adored her sister.

Gamora lowered herself to get on her elbow, gently laying partly next to and partly on Nebula.  
Her touch on her blue skin was almost violent, by its smoothness guided with a perfect knowledge. Fingertips trailed down her neck, chest, stomach, then every bit of skin that seemed to catch her attention and that would miraculously provoke rewarding surges of sensations, and quiet, muttered praises.  
Gamora eventually reached her thighs for her hands to caress, her lips now taking care of the higher half.

Foreseeing the overwhelming wave of arousal, Nebula shut her own mouth with her hand, in an attempt to keep herself quiet in this small, dark place. Gamora only smiled wider.  
Nebula felt her legs shivering under her sister's touch. She closed them together, but it wasn't enough to lock Gamora away. Her fingers sneaked under them, caressing and grasping at her thighs with satisfaction.  
Nebula hadn't prepared herself that they were already higher, one thumb rubbing her clit, her other hand back on her abs with great delight.

The first thought that ran through her head as everything took a more intense angle, was how thankful she was for her hand on her mouth, muffling her own soft cries while Gamora was putting her fingers to good use.  
Then Gamora was all there was, her mouth still leaving hickeys on the last spots of blue skin she hadn't covered yet, her chest and hips rubbing against Nebula at each of their movement, flesh against flesh, flesh against metal, heating up the contact with needy frictions between the two body, both of them becoming more and more starved for intimacy, closer, closer, into the other.

Gamora hadn't stopped at caressing Nebula's soaked entrance, now properly pushing inside with her fingers.  
The world in front of Nebula shook, set off-balance for a moment, wild emotions that tasted like secrets brutally clashing with sensations of unknown heights. Over her continuous cries, she could distinctly hear her name being said, chanted over and over, by her lover's lips, with this devoted and greedy voice that sang her joy for making Nebula scream her pleasure.

Sparks broke free in her mind. All she could see were flashes of light, bright colors merging and fading in place of her vision. Legs, arms, fingers, lips, everything were quivering at its own rhythm, at the mercy of Gamora's every move. It was growing stronger, building up faster and faster, just like another cry ready to escape from her lips.

 

She woke up.  
Nebula was panting, still shivering, the visions of her dream fluttering in her mind, close, so close, but gone already.  
The dim light in the ceiling felt soft and gentle, its white aura tenderly enveloping her body. Nebula felt well-rested, for the first time in a while.  
She knew that if she were to slide her fingers inside her pants, she would find them wet, and warm.  
Nebula wasn't cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH, this was my first seriously written smut. RIP. I hope you still liked it.  
> By the way, I know this is quite the rare-pair, and finding people to chat about it can be hard, so you can come and share feels, headcanons, feedbacks and prompts for future fics on [my tumblr](http://just-a-random-lizard.tumblr.com/), @just-a-random-lizard, or just to chat a bit. It will be much appreciated!


End file.
